


When The First Love Ends

by hiirei



Series: Durarara!! Songfics and Oneshots [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/hiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo had to go. But, can Izaya let go of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The First Love Ends

**Author's Note:**

> The ‘’ is the translation lyrics, since the real one is Japanese.
> 
> Hope you like this!^-^

#2 When The First Love Ends by Hatsune Miku

‘On my first kiss,  
I felt the taste of the tears.  
It looked like as if it was a love drama.  
Like it was intended,  
The bell for departure has rung.’

Tears fell down on his cheeks as they were kissing softly, his eyes were closed, enjoying his salty first kiss.

 

It was winter season. Izaya rubbed his hands that were wearing a pair of gloves. He sighed slowly.

Today was the day of Shizuo's departure to another city, since they would entered college. However, it seems their relationship was moving to a normal stage from the hate stage. But, Izaya never did hates him.

It was the other feeling. He loved him, but keep it only to his own heart. He didn't want Shizuo knows yet.

‘By all means, I wasn't able to say.  
These feelings, I have repressed them.  
I already decided this earlier.’

It's not like Shizuo would return his love, or so, Izaya thought so. Hell, maybe that blond didn't even knows the meaning of 'love'.

With a small sigh, he sat on one of the benches that were available on the side walk. 

‘On the main street that leads to the station.  
The couples cuddling close together, looks fun.  
"Hey look, the first snow of winter!"  
I wanted to be like this with you.’

On the main street, Izaya saw a couples cuddling, and suddenly, on of them saying, “Hey look! Snow!”

Izaya wonders if he could be like those couples with Shizuo. How would the beast react? Would he saying something sweet to Izaya? Besides, Izaya couldn't picture Shizuo saying anything romantic, since all Shizuo had said to him was, “I wanted to get the shit out of you!” or “Go die!”

‘The first that I made.  
A hand knitted muffler.  
How could I ever hand it over you?  
I didn't have confidence, I was just scared.’

Izaya remembers when he made a hand knitted muffler, since the winter is coming. But until now, that muffler never got to Shizuo's hand. He didn't have the confidence to gave it to Shizuo.  
Izaya sense someone was standing in front of him, making him to looked up to see who's that person. 

“Oi, flea, what are you doing here?”, the person asks as he sat down beside Izaya. Izaya gave him a small smile, a real smile, not like his usual smirk.

“You know, saying goodbyes to you. You would missed me, I'm sure wit that.”,responded Izaya with his usual playful tone.

Shizuo sighed, then gazed at Izaya, “I would come once a year, it's not like we're not gonna meet anymore.”

～～～

They were currently waiting Shizuo's train to arrived. Since that conversation, neither of them said a single word. They were drowned on their own thoughts. 

The bell rang, and a train arrived, it was Shizuo's train. Izaya's heartbeat goes faster. 

No, he didn't want Shizuo to go and leave him. 

No, he wants to see Shizuo everyday.

And no, he can't stop Shizuo.

Without realizing it, he grabbed Shizuo's hand.

“...let me go, Izaya.”, Shizuo's voice woke him from his train of thoughts. But instead of letting go Shizuo's hand, he pulled himself towards the blond and capture Shizuo's lips with his.

Shizuo's eyes widened at the sudden reaction. But, his heart didn't mind it. He was feeling.. happy.

They didn't care at the looks they got from the other people around him.

Finally, Izaya pulled away himself from the kiss, catching his breath. And he noticed that he was.. crying.

“Same date, next year.”, said Shizuo with a smile, and embrace Izaya tightly.

“Yeah, I'll wait for the day to come.”

 

‘In the next year, around this time.  
What kind of me will be here?  
What kind of you will be here?’

p


End file.
